


皇上您该选秀了

by milkteawithsugar



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 栾堂 - Freeform, 金东 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkteawithsugar/pseuds/milkteawithsugar
Summary: >又名《男怕入错行》《我是谁我在哪儿我在做什么》>非ABO设定，但男男可生子，就是比较艰难。>背景架空，作者说谁是谁儿子就谁是谁儿子，即便姓不一样Orz
Relationships: 栾云平/孟鹤堂, 谢金/李鹤东
Kudos: 19





	皇上您该选秀了

起

德云一朝自立国以来就有个不好的传统，也不知是遗传还是怎的，那就是皇室一脉个顶个儿的都是情种，还是痴情又专情的那一种。  
这个毛病放在寻常百姓家犹可，毕竟一生一世一双人谁都羡慕，但放在皇家却是十足不妥，毕竟子嗣关乎国本，哪能仅守着一个皇后过日子？

可这前面的三个皇帝还真就是这么做的，毕竟人家是老大人家说了算，即便朝臣和百姓们很发愁。打江山的太祖皇帝都还算不错的，至少有一正一侧两位夫人在，留下了两子一女；然而守江山的高祖皇帝就开始任性，虽然立过继后，但只和情深似海的先皇后有过两个儿子；等到了眼前的这位德宗皇帝情势更急转直下，人直接娶了个男人供在中宫，虽然两人情意甚笃时时努力，但也仅折腾出一个崽儿。于是这堂堂皇室仅历了三代便给折腾成了独苗苗单传，任他皇帝再怎么励精图治，也时时有老臣见天儿地去哭太庙，说是百年之后无颜面对德云的列祖列宗。

“唉，我说谦儿哥啊，咱得看好了平平，可不能再让他犯这个毛病了啊。”  
德宗皇帝掏着耳朵眼儿痛苦地说。

“陛下言之有理，不过平平这么优秀，将来一定多子多福。”  
皇后于氏点着头附和，额头上的小卷子一颤一颤，是他亲自设计的本月最流行发型。

就这样，没得挑的太子栾云平在万众瞩目之下按部就班又出类拔萃地长大了。他五岁开蒙，七岁进学，九岁习六艺，十二岁当朝论策，十五岁甚至能帮父皇审奏折，在智慧修为上可谓是有史以来最出色的皇位继承者了。更兼之生得剑眉星目龙驹风雏，俊得简直可以拉出去参加全国一年一度的美男子评选——如此祸水一般的品格儿搞得德宗皇帝和皇后整日里犹如惊弓之鸟，生怕哪个不长眼的小姑娘过早地进入到儿子的视线里面惹出儿子的痴心病，于是宁可错杀一万也绝不错放一个，将全皇宫里的大姑娘小姑娘都散了个干净，甚至据说自栾云平到了束发之年以后，整个东宫连只母蚊子都飞不进去。

可一门心思防微杜渐的皇帝和皇后仿佛忘了点什么。

正所谓灯下黑看不着，等到某天半夜里突然醒悟的于皇后在床上一蹦三尺高的时候，距离太子的登基大典也就只剩了不到一个月。

“陛下啊，有点问题啊！咱光顾着防姑娘了，可万一平平随你，也有龙阳之好可怎么办啊？”皇后一边嚎一边拽着皇帝的领子疯狂地摇。

“……不是…我也…就你…一个…我怎…么就…龙阳了…啊啊…你给我停手！”一把年纪的德宗皇帝被人高马大的皇后娘娘摇晃得脑袋差点散黄儿。“谦儿哥莫急，让寡人试他一试。主要是平平从小到大也没对谁有过什么兴趣，倒叫寡人疏忽了。所幸如今为时未晚，平平就算弯也不会很弯，咱能给他掰回来，别急，啊。”

于是在德宗皇帝正式升为太上皇之前，他颁布了在位期间的最后一道圣旨，宣召建德三十四年这届的“徐公杯”全国美男子大赛十强入宫为太子伴读。

三日之后，诸位青年才俊果真进宫觐见。各位人中龙凤燕翅排开在大殿下面逐一上前自报家门，太子栾云平听得仔细，间或问上两句，脸上的表情倒是一直和风细雨未有波澜。

所以这就是不弯了？  
德宗皇帝还是心有不安，于是等到当天晚上又亲自去问好儿子的想法。

“平平啊，你对今天这十位佳丽……不是，十位伴读有何安排啊？”德宗皇帝尽量保持着面部表情的慈祥。

“父皇，儿臣正好要向您说。”栾云平毕恭毕敬地从书案上拿起一个折子呈上来。“儿臣用不了这许多伴读，又不忍辜负父皇的一片苦心，所以儿臣给他们排了个班，他们以后可以按排班点卯，每周一班，一月一轮，这样各司其职，也可以各得便利了。父皇觉得如何？”

……好像没有人会给男宠排上班时间吧？

那太子应该是直的？  
德宗皇帝有一点点安心了。

然后又过了半月时间，德宗皇帝发现他的好儿子不但没有“使用”他的伴读，更隔三差五地把那些伴读都安排走了：“儿臣觉得他们都不怎么爱读书，还是去羽林卫、太医院、织造办、钦天监这些个地方合适，我和他们谈过了，他们也都同意。”——这是栾云平的原话。面对着这些个美男子都还能一本正经地分配工作，那么栾云平应该是比太和殿的顶梁都还要直的了。  
所以德宗皇帝高高兴兴把心放回肚子里，然后挑了一个黄道吉日功成身退，做太上皇享清福去了。

“皇上，您该选秀了。”  
众大臣向他们的新皇上建议。传宗接代开枝散叶的事情还是越早安排越好，他们也想早日忘却被情种先皇们支配的恐惧。

“准奏。”  
栾云平做出批示的时候连头都没抬，他这会儿正忙着给新选上来的羽林卫们排班。皇宫里面为了迎接马上就要成批到来的新主子们而增加了好多人手，新提拔上来的羽林卫统领谢金没什么经验，所以热爱人力资源管理事业的新皇帝主动要求参与工作。

——嚯，这么些人，朕给他们分……九个队吧。  
一边分队伍一边还要在人名字上画圈圈，圈中的人便是他暂时认定的小队长。虽然人都还没看过，但组织工作可以先做起来。况且能入羽林卫的都不是一般人，起码要往祖坟上刨三代都是武林高手才可以，回头他再交代谢金把这些个圈圈里面的人好好训练训练，估计也没什么大问题。

若要问新皇帝凭什么决定圈哪个做队长？很简单，名字合眼缘。  
——一队，选这个叫高峰的吧……二队，正好之前的“伴读”李鹤东在，那就是李鹤东……三队，孔云龙这名字不错……四队，就阎鹤祥……五队，圈上朱云峰……六队，张鹤伦……欸朕发现名字里带“鹤”字儿的都挺好听，所以七队……七队……

栾云平的视线在剩下的一堆人名儿里面寻找带“鹤”字儿的，可巧就还有那么一个。是天意也是缘分，栾云平御笔轻提正要画圈，刚好墨却干了，一旁侍立着的小公公赶紧凑上来磨墨，栾云平却随手先拿起手边的批奏折用的那只笔圈了上去。

朱笔红圈。

圈住了——孟鹤堂。

云史有载，建德三十四年，太子栾云平继位，改年号崇德，称仁宗皇帝，为崇德元年。崇德二年大选，册闺秀一十六人，未有入中宫者，亦未有晋封。同年羽林卫建制，分九队，立中郎将各一，行轮班制，职责整肃分明，人皆道未有能出其右者。

承

栾云平脚步轻快地走在去校场的路上。  
相比司礼监热火朝天地操持着的调理秀女们的事情，他其实对调理自己一手栽培起来的羽林卫更有兴趣。非是他的亲爹如今的太上皇担心的那什么龙阳之癖，而是栾云平打小时候开始就对那些个情情爱爱没什么兴趣。大长公主，也就是他的姑姑总说他这是还没遇到他命里的那个人，对于这一观点栾云平虽然承认倒也从不着急。  
书中既有黄金屋也有颜如玉，如今他是皇上，更富有四海和天下子民，做什么要把喜怒哀乐拴在眼前这点子小事上呢？  
这命里的人他要是有幸遇到便罢，若是遇不到，他还得顾着那堆老要哭太庙的三朝元老们不是？

想着想着就走到了地方。“谢金！——”栾云平喊，老半天过去了却只颠颠地跑来一个不认识的细眼睛厚嘴唇的小年轻，上衣绣着个“五”字，“…给皇上请安！”他利利索索地跪下一抱拳，“谢统领他刚受伤了，所以不在！”

“怎么还受伤了？昨天还好好的？那……李鹤东呢？”栾云平诧异地问，这边他除了谢金之外也就只认识李鹤东，而且其实对李鹤东也不熟，只依稀记得是“徐公杯”全国美男子大赛十强，而且在上书房给自己当班伴读的仅有的两天时间里曾不小心打伤了三个路过的小太监。

“……李参军应该还在打，不是，在训人。”小年轻打了个嗑吧才回答道，“在前面点将台那边。”

于是栾云平略点了点头便抬脚往前面走去，没百十来步就到了地方，可点将台也没有李鹤东，鸦没雀静地也没有旁的人。栾云平好看的眉毛皱了起来，略略转身正要回去校场，不远处却突然一连串儿金属坠地叮咣叮咣的脆响，还没等他“有刺客”的喊声出口，一个红彤彤的小东西便滚到了他的脚边。

……一颗山楂。

栾云平的视线前移，只见一团身影哆哆嗦嗦地从一大堆倒在地上的刀枪剑戟斧钺钩叉里爬出来，又战战兢兢地爬到自己脚边跪好，和那颗山楂一起。

“……给皇上请安。卑职不是故意的……请皇上饶命。”那人边说边不住磕头，说话的声音还挺好听，看着身材也不错，衣服上绣了个“七”字，所以还是个羽林卫。

“你在这里做什么？”栾云平好奇地问，“为什么不去训练？”

“回皇上，卑职犯了错，卑职武艺不精误伤了谢统领，所以李参军罚我在这里顶着山楂站两个时辰背剑法口诀……”跪着的人老老实实地交待，垂头丧气蔫蔫巴巴，从栾云平的角度看过去唯有又圆又鼓的两个腮帮子格外醒目。

“……你居然能伤了谢金？你使的什么招式？”被那人话里的信息量惊呆了的栾云平一时不知先问哪一样儿好，“又为什么非得顶着山楂？”

“回皇上……就是因为卑职刺山楂没刺着才…刺着了谢统领。其实没有刺坏的，就裤子上破了个口子，但李参军很生气，就罚卑职在这里顶山楂。卑职不是有意惊扰圣驾，刚才是不小心掉了我急着要捡才……”边说边把栾云平脚边儿的山楂捡回手心里握好才开始磕头，“求皇上恕罪！”

——这是哪里选送进来的活宝？  
栾云平听得嘴角直抽抽，但面上还是一派君子如玉云淡风轻。

“平身吧。”年轻的仁宗皇帝轻轻一抬手，于是下一刻那人的多半张脸终于随着渐渐站直的身子而进入了他的视野，且因为努力低头的缘故而挤出了两层下巴颏儿。也不知出于什么心理，栾云平人生里头一次嘴巴快过了脑子，“——你叫什么名字？”

一双好看的大眼睛飞快地抬起来看了皇帝一眼又垂下去，“卑职孟鹤堂。”他说，毛茸茸的睫毛忽闪，每一下都仿佛扫在栾云平的心上。

新皇初登大宝，当然日理万机，所以连后宫也没时间去。新选上来的那十几个秀女本来都掐紧了兰花指准备宫斗了，但终于因为长夜漫漫过于无聊而开始由宫斗转为了斗地主。

栾云平每天批奏折批得脑仁疼——他终于明白他的父皇为什么要英年早退了，可凡是羽林卫送来的奏折还是每封必看……不许问，问就是关心下属。所以他第一时间便知道谢金伤势无碍仅半天时间就能跑会跳，知道他选出来的这几个小队长都表现得不错已可以领兵，知道这里面尤其是七队队长身手漂亮又最得人心，还知道这个七队队长也就是那天顶山楂的活宝，他…他年方十八尚未婚配。

仁宗皇帝一边轮刮眼眶一边迅速地思考，片刻后又重新审视手里面羽林卫呈上来的那封请安折子。

[朕躬甚安。唯御书房需添侍卫一名。]

栾云平一笔一画地写着朱批，写完了又特意在折子末尾的一堆人名里寻摸，然后突然微微一笑，再一次在同一个名字那里画了一个红圈。

转天一早孟鹤堂便来了御书房报道。于是自那日起，除了按排班轮值大内的时候需要带七队人马巡视宫城以为，其余的时间，孟鹤堂都需要来这边点卯。起初他还以为这边也是有排班的——全皇宫的人都晓得当今圣上最喜欢做的事情就是给人安排活儿，却不成想皇帝却突然忘了这件事一样，见天儿就要问孟鹤堂去哪里了。突然多了好多工作的过得比队员还累的孟鹤堂一开始还十分不满，每天来御书房站桩的时候都耷拉着眼角，但随着时间推移，与皇帝的关系渐渐熟稔，他又慢慢地不再抵触这项工作了，甚至去不了的那几天还有点难受。

——其实小皇帝这个人也蛮好。  
站在御书房蟠龙柱子背后的侍卫孟鹤堂偷偷看着栾云平英俊的侧脸想，而栾云平的双眼好巧不巧地也在此时从奏折上抬了起来，正好把窥伺天颜的这一双大眼睛逮了个正着。  
孟鹤堂慌张地移开了视线，但本应存在于臣子内心的惶恐却寥寥无几。他的耳根子莫名地发热，心跳声音也有点大，所幸小皇帝应该并没有注意到他的异常，于是他眼观鼻鼻观心地贴着柱子站得笔直，唯有垂在腿侧的一只手不自在地捻着侍卫服的边缘抠抠摸摸。

面色平静的仁宗皇帝心里正开出一朵花，“孟鹤堂——”他喊，然后柱子边上的那个已经被自己偷瞄了好多天的人姿势十分好看地朝他抱拳跪下，“……听说你拳脚功夫不错，朕命你来教教朕。一来可以……强身健体，二来……二来可以，对，可以预防刺客。”

也不知深宫大内四海升平哪就突然来的刺客，这已经是一百多年前的老词儿了。但皇帝说的即是真理，尤其是人家那张一本正经的脸说起任何理论来都透着权威。所以孟鹤堂低着头应了声“是”，就这样他每日里的活计又多了一样。

“手，手要这样摆……腰，腰要收紧。”  
突然收徒的孟师父教得十分认真。他先自己使了一遍动作，然后又回过来纠正皇帝。

“这样吗？是这样吗？”  
天纵奇才的栾云平却突然笨拙，看来是技能点没点在武艺上，最简单的拳也打得别别扭扭，胳膊腿脚都不知该往哪里摆，腰也歪歪斜斜。

于是负责任的孟鹤堂只能上手纠正。骨节分明带着点薄茧的手指头抬抬皇帝的胳膊肘，然后又绕过去推了推后腰。两个人挨得极近，似乎自打栾云平记事儿开始便再没有谁离自己这么近过，近到呼吸相闻，近到他不用费力便可看到小侍卫脸上柔软的汗毛。

——皮肤真好。  
栾云平十分不合时宜地想，而这个时候的孟鹤堂突然矮下身去开始纠正栾云平的腿部动作。

脚尖对对正，膝盖推推直，最后大腿的肌肉好像有点松弛，一旦做起自己擅长的事来就会分外忘我的孟鹤堂下意识地手抚上去捏了一下，紧接着就感觉到皇帝浑身上下的肌肉都忽然收紧。还以为是皇帝自己找到动作要领的孟鹤堂十分满意地仰着头从下往上看着皇帝，而皇帝也十分不自然地低着头看他。

许是因为不好意思吧，便是皇帝也是要面子的，如是想着的孟鹤堂朝着对方露出一个乖巧的微笑。而皇帝定定地瞪着孟鹤堂的笑脸呆了好一会儿，终于忍无可忍地一把攥住仍扶在大腿上的那只小手把人拽了起来，“……朕先，休息片刻。你，退下吧。”语气里颇有些咬牙切齿的意味。

——父皇，您的担心是有道理的。  
除了身下的某处又直又硬的栾云平觉得此刻的自己弯得像盘麻花儿。怎么办怎么办，也不知眼前这位年方十八尚未婚配的七队队长，是否也和自己一样有这个龙阳的癖好？

不过没有也没关系。

没有的话咱可以慢慢培养。

反正栾云平是皇帝，行的就是这翻云覆雨只手遮天的套路。以他人生的前二十二年从他父皇母后那里吸取的宝贵经验，还怕盘不软眼前这颗小山楂？

所以执行力超强的仁宗皇帝开始每日案牍劳形之余都喊着他的小山楂学功夫，而且带刀的带刃的带尖的带刺的都不学，专要学这个贴身肉搏的技巧……也不知德云开国将近二百年了什么时候用过皇帝去跟人肉搏。  
况且孟鹤堂的长处是耍剑，他的近战功夫认真说起来其实很弱，有好几次了他都想问问皇帝要不要换擅长外家功夫的五队队长来教——想这个问题的时候他正被栾云平从背面搂在怀里，因为栾云平在请教他如果敌人从后面进攻怎么办。

孟鹤堂的耳背因为身后人的呼吸变得很热，腰也有点发软。  
——是不是一旦换了朱队长来教了也会被皇上这样那样？  
孟鹤堂突然有点说不清道不明的不乐意，所以他打消了坦白自己不擅长这个的念头，继续每天都跟栾云平裹在书房里练功。

其实栾云平一直都在细心地暗自观察着孟鹤堂的反应，每天都要品鉴一番对方弯的程度。好像弯了——这是看着孟鹤堂绯红的眼角和躲闪的眼神可以得出的结论；又好像不够弯——因为他脐下三寸的那个地方怎么都看不出反应，难道是自己敏感点抓的不对？正当仁宗皇帝斗志满满地打算再接再厉的时候，太庙那头儿却突然迎来了久违的崇德年间的第一场啼哭。

原来是沉寂多时的元老们醒过闷儿来了，他们又开始回忆起被情种先帝们支配的恐惧了。  
苍天啊大地啊，都已经选秀完小半年了，皇帝竟然一次牌子也没翻。前些天内阁大学士家的进宫探望女儿，顺便捎带点儿生子秘方什么的，结果女儿正蹲在牌桌前面杠上开花，还跟亲娘说生子秘方用不着下次捎本《雀坛圣手》进来，这到底是人性的泯灭还是道德的沦丧？

于是仁宗皇帝的案头开始雪片一样的飞满请求圣上移驾后宫的折子，一封一封的言辞恳切如杜鹃啼血。又有一波大臣跑去万寿山行宫那里去哭太上皇和太后，情绪激动得跟当年看见那两位大婚似的，倒闹得两位老人也十分不安，特意派人过来垂问：儿啊，是不是上回选的秀女不喜欢？要不要再重新选点儿好的？

栾云平顿时一个头两个大，又一时半会儿闹不清心上人的意思，总不好贸然说破，万一把人家吓到怎么办？恰逢七夕之期将近，栾云平想了想索性下旨让后宫摆宴，计划到时候摆驾过去应个景儿意思意思。即便不翻牌子，也能多少安抚一下臣子们风雨飘摇的小心脏，这样他也能耳根清静两天，好能抽出时间来继续掰弯他的小侍卫。

转

说也巧了，七夕当晚正好是孟鹤堂的休沐之期，所以栾云平点了当值的李鹤东陪同赴宴。  
而这宫廷宴会左不过就是那些个玩意儿，歌啊舞啊的，弄得栾云平整晚上都兴致缺缺眼皮子狂打架，正不耐烦想借口的空档，身背后就突然哐铛一声，回头一看李鹤东正捂着脑袋捶着门框——看来也是困急眼了。要不怎么说十年修得同船渡、百年修得共…共伴读呢，君臣两个仅对视了一眼便心领神会地达成共识——

一个高喊着“启禀陛下，微臣发现校场方向有烟火之气，恐有械斗之嫌，特请前往探察”，一个附和着“爱卿言之有理，要知道千里之堤溃于蚁穴，待朕也随卿前去，以免事态扩大扰了七夕的好景致……”

两个人一唱一和边说边走，连个缝儿都没给在场的贵人们留。不过其实皇帝走了之后在场的人也并没有很失落，毕竟她们都已经有了丰富的精神文明生活。难得众姐妹们聚在一起，正是大“斗”一场的好时机。

于是七夕宫宴现场噼里啪啦搓麻将和甩叶子牌的声音响了半宿。

倒是溜之大吉的另两位仁兄却反而没那么快乐了。

本来那什么烟火之气械斗之嫌都只是李鹤东瞎诌的，谁成想待到了校场后才发现竟一语成谶？！

点将台前的空地上还真生了个巨大的火堆儿，远远看着似乎羽林卫的近百个小伙子们都围在那里又唱又叫，举着兵器的有，托着酒坛子也有。更有七八个领头的哥们儿挤在点将台中间扭腰摆胯地乱蹦，人堆儿中央跳得最投入的看穿着打扮竟好似是个姑娘？？！！

世间怎会有如此淫|乱之事呢？

……不对。

……等等！

羽林卫里怎么会有姑娘？！

心里隐隐约约有了点预感的栾云平离台子还隔着八丈远就先气得脸都绿了，待咬紧牙关攥紧拳头走近了一看，还真尼玛是。

——朕是处心积虑地要掰弯你，但掰弯的目的是为了让你和朕一起拧麻花的，不是为了方便别的臭男人捡现成的！好家伙谢金这个孙贼平日里看着一本正经像个老实人，这会儿倒搂着别人的山楂扭的是个什么？那眼睛又在看哪里？嘴里还又叫什么？

濒临暴怒边缘的栾云平内心疯狂地飙过成千上万条失德之语，恨不能立马捡起地上那根齐眉棍上去把看走了眼的羽林卫统领打趴在地……栾•仁义之君•云平也就是那么一想，但侧后方突然爆起一个黑影捡起那根棍子就窜上了台。

“皇上驾到！”李鹤东大棍子一敲台面声若雷霆。

谢金立马扑通跪下了。

倒霉催的孟鹤堂也麻溜跪下了。

羽林卫所有人都跪下了。

不管喝了多少也立马全醒了。

其实七夕佳节宫里面私下搞点庆祝活动并不是什么大事，各人心照不宣，往年里闹得更离谱的也有，而选一个兄弟扮女装更是羽林卫历年来的传统节目，只不过刚继位的仁宗皇帝和李鹤东这个“伴读”出身的外来货不清楚而已。毕竟整日里过得都是和尚般的日子，好容易到了乞巧之期了还不许兄弟们有点幻想了？

唯一不同的可能就是以前这个扮女装的人是抽的，而今年找孟鹤堂是羽林卫的全体爷们儿求的。别说这扮相真比他们想象的还好看。

并不知道皇帝心中气在哪儿的小伙子们跪得忐忑，不过好在此刻的栾云平眼中暂时容不下别的。

“让人都散了吧。”  
极力压抑自己情绪的皇帝捏住他的小山楂转身便走，脚下生风直奔最近的宫室。

“都散了都散了！”  
惨白着一张脸的谢金挥着手把除了李鹤东以外闲杂人等都赶了个干净，然后又嘿嘿讪笑着重新跪回了原地。

最近的宫室是小香幢。  
脸色不复往日里温存的栾云平一把将孟鹤堂甩在八仙椅上。

“为什么要当着外人穿成这样？”从未如此喜欢过谁的皇帝瞪着孟鹤堂这一身汉唐风的袒领广袖问得郁闷，一时倒未有察觉什么外人内人的语病。

而长期以来一直温和乖觉的孟鹤堂却少有摆出一副置若罔闻的姿态，只拧着头死盯着身旁的一株盆景，倒更凸显了颀长的一段脖子和玲珑有致的一抹锁骨，横亘在上面的竟还有一截惹人遐思的红绳。

——竟然连里面穿的也配好了？  
脑子里面猛然钻出千百种香艳画面的栾云平更觉得体内各种火苗乱窜，一只手先于理智伸了出来把那根红绳勾在了指尖。

“……皇上，别！”会错了意的孟鹤堂惊慌失措地双手扶在胸前意图阻止，倒更刺激得栾云平脑子发热手下使力，四根手指从后面扯住了便往外拽，登徒子般非要瞧一瞧这里面的贴身儿到底什么样。

然而一拉一拽之间竟扯出来老长。原来并不是栾云平想象中的小衣，而是一枚羊脂玉的半个巴掌大小的牌子。

平步青云。  
这是牌子上的字。栾云平认得这牌子，因为这块牌子就是他前不久送的，一是为了祝贺孟鹤堂授了五品的中郎将职位，二是为了自己按捺不住的一点小心思。

这样的一块牌子竟被对方贴身戴着，本来以为自己还要再盘几天小山楂的栾云平一时间心里山丹丹花开红艳艳。

而酒劲儿上涌破罐子破摔反射弧超长的孟鹤堂更还添补了酸气四溢的一句——

“皇上不是要跟娘娘们过七夕吗？那我穿什么衣服又关皇上什么事？”

……得咧。

合

记忆断片儿的孟鹤堂并不太记得昨晚自己是怎么回到七队宿舍的，醒过来的时候已近晌午。  
他恍惚记得自己好像是跟九五至尊撒酒疯了，但说得什么又不太记得。反正摸摸脑袋还好好地长在脖子上，扯扯衣服虽然皱得像咸菜也一样不少，那么就说明一切事情都未有改变，包括他与皇帝之间的关系。

——说好的是男人看见我穿女装都要发疯呢？还什么赛西施胜貂蝉的，你们这些个兔崽子骗老子？  
被宿醉折磨的头晕脑胀的孟鹤堂从怀里掏出玉牌子沮丧地摸索，一横两点一横一竖。也是他想瞎了心了，和人天之骄子有了几个月的朝夕相对便收不住心思，又把人礼节性地赏自己的物件儿当作了心照不宣。

人家可是个笔直笔直的直男。

哪像自己已经弯成了扭股儿糖？

唉算了。还好自己总跑不掉羽林卫这个职务，世上最伟大的情意便是默默的守护。孟鹤堂认命地回归至自己原本的生活，吃了午饭洗了洗衣服站当院儿里扎了会儿六合枪又去隔壁五队朱队长那里嗑了几百个瓜子再蹭了晚饭，等重新回到房里的时候太阳已经落到宫墙后面去了。  
想想今天晚上又轮到自己当值了，心情有点复杂的孟鹤堂吊儿郎当地从衣柜里取出侍卫装正要换上，却突然听到外面一阵子叽里呱啦的说话响——

“嘿！知道吗你！皇上今晚翻牌子了！这都小半年了，终于有人被皇上相中了！”

“嚯！不容易啊！是谁这么有福气？这头一个被翻牌子，将来得是皇后了吧？”

“那不一定！这后面还排着那老长一串子呢！这男人啊有一有二就有三！”

“可这皇室里头还辈辈儿一直都有痴心病呢？依我看今晚这位应该差不离。我听我御茶房里当差的七舅老爷家的小叔子的干姐姐说，这一位是皇帝琢磨了老长时间的了！皇后没跑了！”

……后面的话就听不清了，想是人走远了。

哦。

这么快就失恋了。

现世报来得真快。

孟鹤堂一动不动地托着侍卫服在屋里呆呆站着，直站到月上柳梢，站到灯火阑珊。

——身体有点不舒服。对，我身体不舒服。我病了，我要告假。  
孟鹤堂边自言自语边把侍卫服重又塞回了柜里，然后搓了搓脸一拉房门，门外居然站了一大溜羽林卫兄弟，打头的是李鹤东。

“……李参军，卑职今天晚上想请个假，卑职有点不舒……”话未说完就被对方拦腰截断。

“今晚你不许请假！别问，问也没有理由！”李鹤东义正言辞地讲，说完胳膊一抡让人抬进个大木桶来。“瞧你这一身隔夜的酒气，真给咱羽林卫丢人，给你二百五十个数的时间洗洗干净，别耽误了皇上的好日子。啧啧。”

然后也不等人反应就从地上薅起来扔进了水里。

——为什么皇上宠幸嫔妃还要守门的侍卫洗澡？我失恋已经很惨了还得体面地笑着祝福？  
泪窝子很浅的孟鹤堂边呲溜着鼻涕边机械性地往身上撩水，心里面一二三四五六七地乖乖数数，直到数到快二百的时候才终于鼓起勇气爬出来擦擦准备穿衣服，却不成想房门又一次被人踹开了，呼啦啦涌进来的还是刚才那群羽林卫的弟兄，不同的是这次他们一字排开手里面扽着一条大棉被，打头的仍然是李鹤东。

——我是谁我在哪儿我在做什么？

直到被众人七手八脚裹进被子里扛起来的时候孟鹤堂还恍若梦中，心里隐约有些明白但更多的却是手足无措。他的眼睛迷迷瞪瞪地朝上瞪着缓缓移动的夜空，瞪着鳞次栉比的红墙绿瓦，瞪着飘飘悠悠的明黄色的帐子顶，瞪着最后终于出现在自己头顶上方的那个又温柔又强势的人。

一颗悬在半空里的心缓缓落回原处。

喉咙里面一时塞满了许多话要说，但最终冲出嘴的却是一句没有没尾的傻话——“……我本来要和李参军请假的。”

栾云平好笑地亲亲那人泛红的眼角，又咬了下小巧的鼻尖，“和他请假不好使了，从今往后这辈子你都归我管。”

“……行吧。”孟鹤堂忍不住又呲溜一下鼻子说，然后抖开了被子卷主动钻进栾云平的被窝。

被窝里面热乎乎的，贴着自己的人也热乎乎的。

还在晕头转向的功夫胸前与腿间的敏感已尽数被人掌握，孟鹤堂紧闭着眼睛急促地叫了一声，然后整个人便迅速地泛起情动的红。

就好像一颗刚熟好的山楂果。

性急的皇帝开始手口并用，于是不一会儿这山楂就变湿了变软了，粘粘地拉出甜蜜的糖丝儿。

蠢动的手指摸到要害一根两根三根地塞进去疏通，所以用不了多久那准备承接的小洞也乖巧地张嘴。

栾云平边舔着他的小山楂边把自己那根等候多时的棍棍放了出来，然后对准了一穿到底。

“……孟儿，朕的枪法是不是刺的比你准？”

恩恩呀呀呜呜啊啊。

糖葫芦真好吃。

以后可以吃一辈子了。

立后的诏书于第二天早朝时当庭宣读，同时誊抄一百份由羽林卫迅速贴满京城。朝臣们根本来不及安排去太庙的行程，甚至下了朝连午门还没出呢，整个京城的百姓都已经开始热烈庆祝了。他们能怎么办呢，只得无奈地接受了生米已经煮成熟饭的现实。

又过了三个月，后宫里传下懿旨居然说要举办相亲大会，为先前采选的那十六个秀女寻找如意郎君。此等惊世骇俗之事再一次震撼朝野，成何体统啊成何体统，这回元老们下决心一定要去太庙里好好哭一哭，但才来到地方便发现当今圣上已经在那儿侯着了。

“皇后已有身孕，”仁宗皇帝站在台阶上摇着折扇笑得志得意满，“钦天监算过了，必须在后宫举办十六场喜事冲一下才能吃得下饭。诸位爱卿觉得呢？”

……狠还是皇上狠。

所以元老们到底还是无可奈何，谁让人家是老大呢？而且拜前三位情种先皇所赐，连个旁系三代以内的可以让当今圣上有点压力的篡位候选人都没有。

“恭喜皇上贺喜皇上。”大家麻溜儿跪下了。

“平身吧。”皇帝抬了抬手。都解决了可以回家吃糖葫芦啦。

云史有载，仁宗皇后孟氏鹤堂，兵部侍郎幺子，崇德二年选羽林卫，历队正、校尉，官至五品中郎将。崇德三年晋皇后，与仁宗皇帝伉俪情深，恩爱甚笃。育两子一女，其长子灵慧聪颖，有乃父之风，崇德七年立太子，二十八年承袭大统，为景仁皇帝。  
两帝在位时文武齐心，政令清明，河清海晏，国力臻于全盛。后世敬之念之，史称平良之治。

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

片尾彩蛋

野史杂谈之一

崇德八年。寿康宫。

太后：哎呀呀，想不到有生之前我还能抱上第二个孙子。平平真是能干，比他爹强多了。  
太上皇：………（装听不懂）

野史杂谈之二

崇德十二年。坤宁宫。

皇后：栾云平！你这个渣男！你原来和谢金是一个师父！你根本就会武功！你居然骗了我这么多年！  
皇上：………（你骂你的，回嘴算我输）。

太子：父皇，您头上的山楂掉了，我给您挡着，您快捡。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢每一个关注我的小饼干。  
> 依然是写的很开心的一篇，希望观看这篇文章的你也能喜欢。
> 
> 算是实验性质的文风，初衷只是为了栾哥的“平身吧”，因为爆字数了所以精简了脑洞里的很多情节。  
> 也许以后有机会了再找别的角度补完。
> 
> 啾咪。


End file.
